


Fo' Jizzle.

by CelebrityJizzlister (TheWorldsWorstSwordsman)



Category: Homestuck, Rapper RPF, Real Person Fiction, Snoop Dogg (Musician)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other, best porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 03:44:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWorldsWorstSwordsman/pseuds/CelebrityJizzlister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why are you sucking off Snoop Dogg? Who knows, or more importantly, who cares?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fo' Jizzle.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I did this. I am not sorry. And expect more.

“It’s not over yet.”  
you looked up too see what he meant, and gasped as you saw what lay before your eyes. A hairs breath away stood Snoop Dogg’s erect penis, throbbing just above your lips. your eyes widened at the size, Snoop looked down with a smile that looked like he knew something you didn’t. But Snoop always smiled like that.   
“Fo’ Shizzle my nizzle, why don’ you sizzle on my pizzle then swizzle on my jizzle, yo?” he whispered, rubbing your cheek with surprising gentleness. For some reason, you found yourself licking your lips slightly. Far be it for you to deny the Dogg something he wanted…hesitantly you began to open your mouth. Just a little more…a little more…a sudden push from Snoop on the back of your head depraved you of all remaining hesitation. you felt as though you were eating an extremely jumbo hot dog. Which in a way if you add a G was surprisingly accurate. It felt odd, sucking Snoop Dogg's home-made flesh bong. A small part of your brain considered dropping it like it was hot right then and there, but Snoops moans which came out like music made you promptly change your mind. It wasn't UNPLESENT after all. Confusing yes, but by no means unpleasent. In fact, it kinda felt nice to be young, wild and free, in fact-wait a second. Wait a damn second. Wait a snoop dogg gone second. We're you-were you actually getting high on Snoop's jizzle? Fo' Shizzle? As his thrusting got more intense, you wondered what was actually the appropriate reaction to this 'gangsta luv'. This wasn't like you, but who could resist the dogg's sensual seduction? As he continued, Snoop let out a mighty roar, taking you by suprise. It was powerful, majestic, almost like a-heeeey, THAT'S why he changed his name. Suddenly everything was much clearer. Well, apart from why you were sucking Snoop off in the first place, but who cares about minor little details like that? With one final almighty thrust worthy of one with both the names Dogg and Lion under his belt, Snoop dropped it like it was hot right down your gullet. You spent about 10 minutes trying to think up a good weed/semen pun (Hasemen? Spliff Sauce? Believe me, tis a hard pun to make. Almost as Hard as Snoop was.) finally taking up his place next to you and lighting a spliff in congratulations for himself, he let out a contented sigh. 

"Now for roundizzle two, yo."


End file.
